¿¡Qué a pasado con el pollo!
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: -Uchiha Sasuke, se le acusa de haber perdido a pollo/-Detective Sakura, el culpable se niega a hablar-Así que no quieres hablar… ¿eh, Sasuke-kun?/¿Habéis perdido al pollo que tanto esfuerzo me costó conseguir?/Bueno, perder, perder… no. Solo no lo encontramos/nuestro querido sensei, perdió su legendaria paciencia./-¡No es un simple pollo!–Gritó toda la clase-.¡Es nuestro pollo!. AU
1. Chapter 1

. . .

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: _**-We love reviews-**_

Disclaimed:

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

. . .

One-Short:

¡¿Qué ha pasado con el pollo?!

. . .

Era increíble, simplemente increíble, se decía Hatake Kakashi mientras entraba en su clase. Por casualidades de la vida –o amenazas de Tsunade-sama, la directora- había llegado temprano a su última clase del día, esa que normalmente siempre se saltaba para irse sabrá Jashin-sama donde. Y no le gustaba mucho. Por culpa de esa última clase, su legendaria paciencia iba a desaparecer.

Y es que hacía una semana que había vuelto de París, por el viaje de final de curso, y como en cada último mes de escuela antes de las vacaciones de verano, los chicos estaban insoportables, sobre todo ESA clase, la misma con la que había ido a París. En su opinión –y la de la mayoría del profesorado hay que decir- eran la clase más insoportable, caprichosa, ruidosa, egoísta, alegre, soñadora, infantil, etc. Y él era su profesor principal (n.a: ya imaginamos de quienes hablamos).

Al entrar en la clase le recibió la broma pesada del día de parte del payaso y el, por así decirlo, "jefecillo" de la clase. Un borrador lleno de polvo de tiza aterrizó en su cabeza. Suspiró y miró lo ahora callada clase. Espero un, dos, tres segundos, hasta que en el cuarto escuchó como todo el mundo estalló a risas, incluso Hyuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke, los cubitos de hielo de la clase, esbozaron una leve sonrisa. Pasó de todo el ruido y se encaminó hacia su escritorio y se sienta con los pies encima la mesa y su libro favorito. Después de un rato, la normalidad volvió. Kiba con akamaru, su perro -¿quién se trae a su perro al colegio?-, y Naruto, competían entre ellos por el puesto de Hokage y yo que sé qué; Hinata se mantenía entretenida mirando a Naruto y Shino intentaba que Kiba no rompiera la máquina de videojuego; Sasuke se burlaba de Naruto; Sakura, Ino y TenTen discutían entre ellas; Lee daba su famoso discurso sobre la Llama de la Juventud a Neji el cual lo ignoraba y leía un libro; Chouji comía junto a un dormido Shikamaru; y así sucesivamente. Todo tranquilo para Kakashi que podía leer su libro con relativa tranquilidad. Pero, como en todas sus clases, nada dura para siempre.

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó cierta pelirosa haciendo que todo el mundo se girara con miedo hacia su dirección- ¡El pollo!

-¿El pollo? –Preguntó la mayoría de la clase-.

-¡Sí! –Les contestó- ¡Donde está pollo-chan!

-¿Qué no estaba contigo, Sakura-chan? –Le pregunto Naruto-.

-No. Te lo di a ti cuando estábamos en la Tour Eiffel. Así que lo has de tener tú.

-Yo no lo tengo, se lo di a Chouji cuando fuimos a una barbacoa –al decir eso, toda la clase se giró hacia dicha persona-.

-Yo se lo di a Shikamaru para que lo utilizara como almohada –y todo seguido, todo el mundo se giró hacia el Nara, el cual, los miro con sueño mientras soltaba algún que otro bostezo-.

-Yo se lo di a Suigetsu –se limitó a decir-.

-¡No me miréis así, que yo no lo tengo! –les dijo mientras movía las manos como si dijese que no, mientras miraba con temor como todo el mundo se giraba hacia él.

-¿Entonces dónde está el pollo? –Le preguntó Ino- ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Mmmm… -se puso un dedo en el mentón mientras pensaba-. Si mal no recuerdo lo que pasó fue…

_**Flash Back**_

Se podía ver a Suigetsu corriendo hacia Shikamaru.

-Nee, nee, Shikamaru –empezó a decir mientras meneaba al nombrado de un lado a otro-. Déjame el pollo –el chico abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar mientras cambiaba el pollo de debajo de su cabeza por su brazo y le daba el famoso pollo- ¡Arigatou!

Con pollo en mano, el chico de dientes de tiburón se fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba una pelirroja con gafas y ojos rojos intentando hacerse una foto junto a un árbol.

-¡Zanahoria, zanahoria miope! ¡No te hagas una foto que vas a romper la lente de la cámara! –le dijo en modo de burla mientras corría hacia ahí- ¡No vaya a ser que le tengas que comprar una nueva cámara de fotos a Juugo! Jajajajajajaja –el último nombrado solo atinó a suspirar ante la inminente pelea que iba a haber entre unos de sus mejores amigos-.

-¡¿Qué dices dientes de tiburón?! –Le gritó completamente roja de la furia- ¡Ven aquí si eres tan valiente! –le dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia el albino. De parte del pelinaranja, solo suspiró y se sentó bajo un árbol para jugar con algún pájaro mientras esperaba que esos dos se calmaran.-

-¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Juugo, sálvame de la bruja! –decía mientras corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello delante de una pelirroja con aspecto de medusa que le gritaba insultos de tal magnitud que son innombrables-.

La parejita continuó corriendo por más de media hora alrededor du champ de Mars. Cuando pasaron por delante de Juugo, Suigetsu, sin darse cuenta, le tiró el pollo, para después continuar corriendo hacia Sasuke con la intención de que le salvara. Es decir, ¡por Jashin-sama!, llevaba más de tres minutos sin beber agua, ¡estaba por deshidratarse!

_**End Flash Back**_

-Así que, para explicarnos que no sabes que hiciste con el pollo ¿nos acabas de contar que hiciste enfadar a Karin? –le preguntó TenTen con una sonrisa divertida en sus lábios-.

-Jajajajajaja, sí. Pero es que teníais que ver como se puso Karin, fue muy divertido, y más cuando se acercó a Sasuke intentando seducirlo –le dijo mientras se tomaba con las manos el estómago por la risa-. Hay, Kami-sama, mi estómago… -se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le saltaban de los ojos-.

-Sí, me imagino que fue muy divertido hacer enfadar a la zanahoria miope –se burló también Sakura-.

-¿Qué dices frentona?

-Digo que da miedo ver a una zorra pelirroja y miope intentando ligar con Sasuke –le respodió-. Además, todos sabemos que Sasuke-kun nunca te hará caso.

-Ya, pues si a mí no me hace caso, ¿Qué te dice que te hará caso a tí? Una plancha sin pechos, pelo de color chicle y con una frentesota enorme –Se burló Karin-.

-Ahora verás, maldi-… -empezó a decir la pelirosa antes de ser cortada.

-Ya, ya Sakura –intentó tranquilizarla Ino-, ya después le darás su merecido –se burló la rubia-, pero ahora al punto: ¿Qué ha pasado con el pollo? ¿Dónde lo dejó Suigetsu?

-Mmm, chicos, yo se que pasó con el pollo –dijo Juugo desde la ventana que había al lado de su pupitre-. Resulte que mientras estaba bajo el árbol…

_**Flash Back**_

Bajo la copa de un árbol du champ de Mars se encontraba un pelinaranja disfrutando de la brisa, el piar de los pájaros, los murmullos de las conversaciones ajenas, etc. En definitiva, disfrutaba de la poca tranquilidad que solo podía obtener cuando sus dos compañeros –Suigetsu y Karin- empezaban a discutir y después a perseguirse. Hay que ver, ¡si parecían más niños de primaria que adolescentes de 16-17 años! Bueno, de Suigetsu se lo esperaba, es como un niño de primaria pero sin el cómo. Soltó una leve risa. ¡Incluso en el tema del amor! Pero de Karin… Es difícil esperárselo –menos cuando pelea-habla con Sakura, su amiga-rival-. Al final esos dos acabarán juntos, ¿No dicen que los que se pelean se aman?

En eso estaba cuando de repente nota como algo se le cae encima de la cabeza. Lo coge entre sus manos, y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó: "¿Desde cuándo pollo vuela?"

_**End Flash Back**_

-Y bueno, después de eso, me levanté al ver como Suigetsu y Karin iban corriendo hacia Sasuke-sama, así que los seguí. Pero en el camino me encontré con Hinata-san, y le dejé a pollo –acabó de explicar con voz tranquila-.

-Eso nos deja con una única culpable… -pensó en voz alta la recién llegada Matsuri junto a Gaara-.

Al decir eso, todos se giraron hacia la nombrada. Hinata al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se puso tan roja como nerviosa y tuvo un colapso nervioso. Al ver la reacción de la peliazul a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime. Bueno, a todos no. El inocente de Naruto corrió hacia Hinata para intentar despertarla gritando cosas semejantes a "Ua, Hinata-chan tiene fiebre" "¡Resiste!" "¡Alguien que traiga agua! ¡No, mejor un medico!". Todo eso ante la terrorífica mira de un Neji con instinto asesino semejante al de un padre sobreprotector y a una TenTen intentando agarrar a Neji para que no matara a Naruto.

Bueno, el caso es que cuando Hinata se recuperó por segunda vez –la primera fue cuando se despertó en los brazos de un preocupado Naruto, y claro está, se volvió a desmallar-, les explico entre tartamudeos que ella le dio a pollo a su primo Neji cuando se fue junto a las chicas al autobús para irse al hotel y después de compras.

-Bueno, en ese caso, Neji es el culpable –dijo Sakura-, la anterior culpable, Hyuga Hinata, está totalmente salvada, Hinata pasó toda la tarde junto conmigo e Yamanaka Ino y Ama Tenten –dijo en modo detective Sakura-. Vamos a interrogar a Hyuga Neji, así que Sherlock Ino, Sherlock Naruto, cojan al culpable y pónganlo en modo interrogatorio –les ordenós a sus dos más fieles Sherlock ante la mirada resignada de los otros y la asustada de Neji-.

Así que así estamos ahora. Kakashi, desde la protección de su mesa, miraba a sus locos alumnos –ya hacia un rato que había dejado de prestar atención a su librito de +18, su Icha Icha Paradise-. Mientras, en una mesa colocada en el fondo de la clase, en el lado más oscuro –es decir, la típica mesa llena de tela de arañas en el fondo de la clase que nadie tenía la dignidad de limpiar y/o utilizar- un resignado Neji era interrogado baja la atenta mirada de los detectives y del foco que le empezaba a quemar los ojos.

-Hyuga Neji –dijo la pelirosa mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano- ¿qué hizo cuando Hyuga Hinata, su prima, le dio al inocente pollo? –Neji observó a Sherlock Naruto y a Sherlock Ino escribir atentos en una libreta cada uno a uno de sus lados. Volvió a mirar a Sakura y la miró amenazante, aunque tuvo que retirar la mirada al notar como le veía Sakura. Siguió mirando al frente hasta toparse con toda la clase. Los chicos se habían puesto en línea observándole, no puedo evitar que una gotita estilo anime se asomara al notar miradas acusadoras -¿Kiba?-, miras preocupadas –es decir las de Hinata, TenTen y Rock Lee, que por primera vez no decía nada sobre la Llama de la Juventud-, miradas de burla –vease Suigetsu-, miradas de indiferencia –Sasuke y Kakashi-, etc. Lo más fuerte, es que los descarados de sus compañeros no se tenían intención de disimular, ni siquiera su sensei. Es como si en verdad pensaran que no los podía ver. Bufó y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, no hice gran cosa. Recuerdo que cogí al pollo y me lo llevé a la habitación. Estaba seguro que si alguien lo quería ya lo pediría. Al llegar lo dejé encima la mesita de noche. Leí un poco y de repente Lee llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Sasuke intentando entrar. Tuve la intención de cerrar la puerta -al decir eso la mayoría lo miró con una gotita estilo anime, menos Sasuke que lo miró enfadado-, pero Lee me cogió del brazo y me arrastró al comedor donde estaban Shino, Kiba, Juugo, y algunos otros. Supongo que Sasuke entró en la habitación, pero cuando volví para preparar la maleta, ni Sasuke ni el pollo estaban –acabó de explicar mientras miraba a la gente con los brazos cruzados-.

-Shino, ¿es verdad que el culpable estuvo con vosotros en la sala? –le preguntó con seriedad la pelirosa al chico perruno-.

-Sí detective, Neji estuvo hablando con Shino de yo que sé –le afirmó el dueño de Akamaru el cual soltó un ladrido de afirmación ante lo antes dicho-.

-Akamaru lo confirma… Así que supongo que es verdad –se dijo Sakura-, así que para nuestra mala suerte, solo Sasuke sabe lo que pasó… Vale, está decidido, el ahora culpable será Uchiha Sasuke.

Ante lo ahora dicho, Naruto e Ino soltaron a Neji –pues sí, tenían al pobre Neji esposado a la silla por el pie, ¿Kakashi no se había dado cuenta? (o.O)- y fueron a buscar a Sasuke, quien resignado, decidió dejarse hacer. Cuando Sasuke estuvo encadenado –por si decidía escaparse- empezó el segundo interrogatorio.

-Uchiha Sasuke, se le acusa de haber perdido a pollo –empezó a decir Sakura con voz solemne-, ¿Qué hiciste mientras Neji no se encontraba presente en la habitación? –ante lo dicho, la mayoría de las chicas se sonrojaron levemente-.

-Hmp –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-.

-Detective Sakura, el culpable se niega a hablar –le dijo Ino-.

-Así que no quieres hablar… ¿eh, Sasuke-kun? –dijo Sakura mientras se tumbaba levemente sobre el relajado Sasuke teniendo en cuenta que hay una mesa en medio- Pues vamos a hacerte hablar –afrimó Sakura con una sonrisa coqueta y un látigo en la mano derecha (n.a: sin comentarios (o.O)(o/O))-.

La pelirosa se acercó peligrosamente a Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa sexy. El pelinegro trago duro mientras mira esa sonrisa y el leve escote que se había formado en las ropas de su compañera al inclinarse. La pelirosa, feliz de ver lo que provoca en el guapo pelinegro, se hacercó despacio a su oído. Todo el mundo tragó duro, incluso Karin y el sensei, nadie sabía que iba a pasar, todo parecía salido de una película policiaca. Y cuando la tensión estaba en pleno apogeo y Sakura iba a soltar un leve suspiro, la puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el imbécil que ha hecho eso'ttebayo?! –Grito Naruto mientras giraba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que todo el mundo hacia el intruso mirándolo mal- ¡¿que no ves que este es el mejor momento de la peli?!

El supuesto imbécil que abrió la puerta resultó ser Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que se quedó anonadado ante la situación presente. Es decir, que dices cuando de repente entras en la clase de tu hermano, aunque no lo tuvieras que hacer, y ves a una dulce pelirosa casi encima de tu hermano menor, siendo observados por todo el mundo, incluso Kakashi-sempai, el tío que admiras. Pues simplemente te quedas en blanco, cosa que le sucede a nuestro Uchiha. Pero la situación incómoda no viene solo de tu parte sino también de la de los otros. De parte de nuestros realioyentes (n.a: ya sabéis que a los que ven la tele se les llama oyentes, pues he imaginado que como ahora no hay tele pues se llamarían realioyentes, a que soy ingeniosa?!), estaban entre matar o matar al intruso. Aunque algunos siguen teniendo la curiosidad de saber qué hace Itachi ahí. Y ahí iba la pregunta: ¡¿Qué hace Uchiha Itachi en la clase de su hermano?! Eso es algo que nunca descubriremos.

En todo caso de la misma manera que Itachi entró, salió, sin decir nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Bu-bueno –empezó a decir Sakura algo avergonzada-, lo que iba diciendo, ¿Qué pasó?

-A sí –dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a reaccionar- Pues no entré directamente. Me entro un poco de hambre así que fui a la máquina y compre unos quicos y al volver a la habitación, si no recuerdo mal, la puerta estaba abierta y el pollo no estaba dentro. Como no sabía que tenía que estar ahí, no lo tomé en cuenta. Después Naruto vino a buscarme y nos fuimos a su habitación, le ayudé con su maleta ya que las cosas no le entraban. Y después volví a mi habitación para prepararme para el día siguiente, ya que volvíamos.

-¡El teme dice la verdad, Sakura-chan! –Me confirmó Naruto.-

-Eso quiere decir que no sabemos quién lo tiene…

-¡¿Habéis perdido al pollo que tanto esfuerzo me costó conseguir?! -Gritó de repente Kiba.-

-Bueno, perder, perder… no. Solo no lo encontramos –le contestó TenTen a Kiba-. Tranquilo que seguro que lo encontramos, jeje.

-¡Es lo mismo! Además, ¡YO LO CRIÉ!

Y detrás de ese último grito de Kiba, se oyeron un montón más, uno más fuerte que el otro, con alguna especie de disculpa. Y fue así como toda la clase empezó a acusarse entre sí. Algunos se insultaban, otras se tiraban del pelo, otras insultaban a quién tiraba del pelo de su amiga, otros como Naruto empezaron a perseguir a Kiba que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de corazón, y así sucesivamente. Hasta que nuestro querido sensei, perdió su legendaria paciencia.

-Chicos –empezó a decir- ¡Chicos! –Ante tan monumental grito proveniente de su sensei todos callaron y se quedaron quietos-. Por Jashin-sama chicos, tenéis 16-17 años y en lugar de preocuparos por vuestras vacaciones, que es por lo que tenéis que preocuparos, ¡os preocupáis por un pollo de goma de los que venden en el chino de la esquina como juguete para perro! –Es grito el siempre despreocupado sensei-.

-Pero sensei…

-Nada de peros Sakura, es un simple pollo de goma.

-¡No es un simple pollo! –Gritó toda la clase-. ¡**Es nuestro pollo**!


	2. ¿Secuela?

. . .

Aclaraciones:

Texto: We love reviews.

Diálogo: -We love reviews.

Pensamientos: _"We love reviews"_

Flash Back: _**-We love reviews-**_

Disclaimed:

•El mundo de Naruto –para mi desgracia- no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –si yo hubiera sido la mangaka nunca hubiera matado a mi Itachi-sexi-Uchiha-.

•Esta historia la he escrito sin fin de lucro, lo hago por mera diversión y cuando se me encienda la luz o se abren las puertas del camino de la vida de Kakashi.

* * *

Continuación de:

.

¡¿Qué ha pasado con el pollo?!

.

* * *

Vale, a ver, ¿cómo explico esto para que se entienda...? Supongo que lo mejor es que me presente. Yo soy Pollo. Vale, sí, sí, ya sé que os preguntaréis "¿Pollo? ¿Tus amigos te llaman Pollo?" Pues bueno, Pollo no es ni un pseudónimo ni nada, es mi nombre, Pollo. Con "P" mayúscula y "o", "l", "l", "o". "¿Tus padres qué se fumaron el día en que naciste?". Pues bueno, la realidad, es que no tengo bien, bien, lo que vosotros llamáis "padres" con una madre y un padre. Lo que yo tengo es "madres" y "padres", sí, con "s". Algunos son más responsables que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, son mis padres.

Veréis, yo nací en un gran edificio gris el cual olía a plástico que tira pa' tras. Fui llevado a lo que sería mi centro de adopción, si mal no recuerdo mi nombre por ese entonces era el de 258901365847, ya se, una mierda de nombre. Pero eso cambió un día de principios de Septiembre, yo mismo tuve el presentimiento ese de que algo va a pasar. Estaba muy nervioso, no podía estar quieto, ni siquiera cuando me cogieron en brazos. Lo siguiente que supe, es que había salido de ese lugar y que me separaron de mis "hermanos gemelos". La persona que me acogió fue un chico joven, bastante más que los de mi lugar de pre-acogida. Tiempo después supe que se llamaba Kiba y su inseparable amigo Akamaru, también, después, supe que este último era un perro.

Kiba era un joven algo desarreglado. Tiene el pelo castaño, corto y rebelde, acompañado de unos afilados ojos y de una divertida sonrisa ladeada. Se pasa el día gritando, saltando, compitiendo y hablando con Akamaru. Y bueno, Akamaru es su perro, es blanco con las orejas marrones y es muy, muy grande.

Pero no ese no es el tema. El caso es que al día siguiente me llevaron a un edificio enorme en el cual entraban un montón de jóvenes, como también adivinaréis, tiempo después descubrí que a eso lo llamaban colegio y que estaba lleno de jóvenes que iban a estudiar. Nota importante, estos chicos gritan y montan un jaleo tan grande como los chinos con los que vivía con anterioridad. Llegamos a una gran sala en la que había un montón de jóvenes de la misma edad que Kiba. Todos callaron repentinamente cuando entré por primera vez. Me miraron con grandes y brillantes ojos. Pasaron así una buena fracción de tiempo hasta que una chica de pelo rosa se acercó y me cogió entre sus brazos. Y ese fue el comienzo de todo.

Fui conociendo a los escandalosos de mi nueva familia. Durante este año, muchas cosas han pasado, tanto tristes, como cuando a Naruto le pusieron unos de tantos ceros, como felices, un claro ejemplo, cuando nos íbamos de excursión aunque la cosa no acabara tan bien como lo deseáramos.

Y bueno, creo que voy a presentar a mi familia.

En primer lugar tenemos a Sakura. Es la anterior chica de la que os había hablado. Tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos de un color jade muy profundo. Es dulce y simpática, siempre se preocupa por mí, auqnue también tiene muy mal carácter, a veces da miedo. En segundo lugar tenemos a Naruto. Es un baka de primera. Es rubio y tiene por ojos dos grandes gemas azules como el cielo. Su color favorito es el naranja y su comida favorita el ramen. El muy baka se suele pasar el día discutiendo con Kiba o con Sasuke. Este último, Sasuke, es un joven pelinegro con un extraño pelo en forma de culo de pato. Su palabra favorita es "hmp" la cual utiliza para todo, es muy frio y observador, su comida favorita son los tomates y los onigiris. Forma parte de un grupo, el equipo 7, que conforma junto a su mejor amigo, Naruto y Sakura. Tiene un hermano mayor al cual suelo ver. Se llama Itachi, tiene el pelo largo y azabache además de dos características marcas que parecen ojeras. Naruto se suele burlar de él diciendo que se pasa las noches viendo porno por el ordenador y que es por eso que tiene ojeras. Es simpático, tiene un amor obsesivo por su hermano, por lo que a veces te lo puedes encontrar asistiendo a las clases de menor grado, y le gusta el dulce, su comida favorita son los dangos. Este gusto lo comparte con su mejor amigo, Kisame, un hombre que parece medio pez. Tiene la piel azul y dos tatuajes que parecen branquias. Esta característica la comparte con Suigetsu. Son parte de un grupo de amigos llamado Akastuki. Suigetsu es un joven con el pelo teñido de blando con las puntas en azul, tiene unos característicos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón y suele beber agua cada cuarto de hora, sino se juguetón y le encanta molestar a Karin. Esta última es una joven que asiste a su misma clase. Es pelirroja y lleva gafas. Es parte de un grupo de amigos llamada Taka junto a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo, que formó el primero durante su época rebelde. Juugo es un chico fornido de pelo naranja. Es muy pacífico y le encanta la naturaleza. Fácilmente lo puedes encontrar en el patio, debajo de un árbol siendo acompañado por Shikamaru. Shikamaru es el chico "problemático", todo le parece problemático. Tiene el pelo negro recogido en una coleta en forma de piña, según Ino y Chouji. Se pasa el día durmiendo, pero que no os engañe esa farsa porque es extremadamente inteligente. Chouji es un chico de huesos grandes y melena larga y marrón. Es muy amable y le gusta comer, su mejor amigo es Shikamaru. Ino es una rubia de ojos azul. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo y un ojo cubierto por su flequillo, su peinado se parece bastante al de Deidara. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y su mejor amiga es Sakura, además, forma parte del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, junto a los dos anteriores. Deidara es el primo de Ino, comparten casi el mismo físico, casi parecen hermanos. Tiene obsesión por el arte efímero por lo que suele discutir mucho con Sasori, su mejor amigo en Akatsuki. Sasori es un pelirrojo muy mono de aspecto seco, su obsesión es el que el arte ha de ser eterno, es primo de Sakura y es el sempai preferido de Kankuro. Es chico, Kankuro, es de dos clases menores que la de los akatsuki. Tiene el pelo castaño y corto y se suele pintar la cara, su hermana mayor, Temari, va a una clase mayor. Temari es rubia, tiene el pelo recogido en cuatro cletas diferentes y los ojos de un color aguamarina más verdoso que el de su hermano menor Gaara. Gaara es el menor de los tres hermanos. Es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos aguamarina, va a la misma clase que Naruto y Matsuri, su mejor amiga. Estos tres son llamados los hermanos Suna, ya que provienen de Suna. Matsuri es la kohai-amiga de Gaara aunque van a la misma clase. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Le gusta ver como Gaara juega a cartas con Neji. Neji es un chico con extraños ojos perla y de largo pelo castaño. Es frio y suele entrar en el grupo de los "cubitos de hielo", nombre que les has puesto a Neji, Sasuke y Gaara, Lee, el mejor amigo de Neji. Por extaño que resulte, Lee es todo lo contrario a este último, se parece mucho a Naruto y Kiba en carácter, aunque es totalmente diferente en aspecto. Lleva el pelo negro con un corte parecido al de un tazón y unas enormes cejas. Le gusta gritar a todo pulmón algo de "la llama de la juventud", suele ser reprendido por Tenten por gritar tanto. Tenten es una chica que lleva el pelo recogido en dos moños. Es divertida y admira a Neji por su inteligencia y destreza en todos los deportes, le encanta el deporte. Es muy amiga de Hinata. Estos tres son llamados el equipo Gai porque pasan mucho tiempo con el profesor de deporte Gai, que es igualito a Lee, ¿o tendría que ser al revés? Bueno, Hinata es una tímida joven muy dulce. Tiene ojos perla al igual que su primo Neji y el pelo largo de un color azabache con toques azulados. Es muy tranquila y le gusta hablar con Shino. Shino es el misterioso chico de los bichos, siempre lleva una capucha que impide ver su física. Estos dos, junto a Kiba, forman el equipo Kurenai, un equipo de refuerzo en lengua especialmente fundado para ayudar a Kiba en dicha materia. Kurenai también ayuda en la clase de los Akatsuki. El líder de dicho equipo no se sabe muy bien quién es. Una semana es Nagato y a la otra es Yahiko. Nagato es un joven de pelirrojo con los ojos violestas, es el hermano mayor de Sakura y el hermano gemelo de Yahiko. Tiene obsesión por el poder del líder. Yahiko es el hermano gemelo de Nagato y el mayor de Sakura. Tiene el pelo Naranja y los ojos violetas. Le gusta competir por el liderazgo con Nagato. Estos dos suelen ser reprendidos por Konan, la única femenina de Akatsuki. Konan es una chica hermosa de pelo azul y ojos narranjas, una muy rara combinación. También suele enfadarse con Hidan y Kakuzu. Estos tres primeros son amigos de la infancia. Hidan es un chico de pelo blanco, con mal vocabulario y devoción por su Jashin-sama, ciertamente al final he acabado creyendo en su dios. Suelo discutir con Kakuzu para que le de dinero para comprar enciclopedias sobre el Jashinismo. Kakuzu es un viejo-joven de porte extraño. Está casi todo tapado en arrapos grises y negros menos por sus ojos que son de un extraño ver manzana. Tiene una extraña obsesión por el dinero cosa que causa muchos dolores de cabeza a sus compañeros.

Y bueno, esta es la descripción de los personajes más importantes en mi vida, todos y cada uno de ellos son irremplazables. Aunque a veces quiera matarlos, como ahora. ¿Sabíais que es fácil olvidarse de mí? Pues, sí, se suelen olvidar de mí. Sobretodo Naruto que no suele acordarse de donde me ha metido. ¿Esperad, pensáis que soy un ser vivo? Jajajajajajaja, ¡que chiste más malo! Pues no. Yo soy un simple pollo de plástico, de esos que se compran en el chino de la esquina y que rompen fácilmente. Y ahora mismo tengo ganas de matar a Naruto por dejarme olvidado en su maleta de viaje. Sí, esa que ha utilizado hace una semana para ir a París y que no se ha molestado en deshacer. Grrr, ojalá estuviera vivo y lo pudiera estrangular con mis patas.

* * *

Jajajajaja, ¿a qué es raro que haya puesto una conti en lugar de ponerme con mis fics? Pues bueno, resulta que esto ya sabía yo que iba a pasar. Esta conti explica un poco la vida de nuestro querido Pollo que aunque resulta raro, la narra él. Además de todos sus conocidos y resuelve el misterio. ¿Donde estaba pollo...? Pues bueno, hubiera puesto como a llegado ahí, pero me resulta más interesante imaginarlo que escribirlo, jajajajajaaja.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios acerca de mi historia, BYE!

Yamii, _desconection._

. . .


End file.
